Espacio personal
by Lane ZQ
Summary: SPOILERS final 2da temporada. Después de que el abuelo Gerard le partiera la cara, Stiles decide que es hora de entrenarse, y sus amigos se ofrecen a ayudarle. Incluido Derek. Para retroactiva, basado en su idea :)


**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf no es mío, y no gano dinero con esto.

**N/A**: Basado en la siguiente idea de retroactiva: "Pues me gusta mucho la idea de que, después de todo lo que ha pasado y con la amenaza de los alfas, Stiles decida entrenarse un poco y, ya sabes, manada!feelings y todo eso :D Lo ayudan en grupo y Derek también y ya sabes, things happen." Para ella, con amour :33

* * *

**Espacio personal**

Hipervigilancia. Eso era lo que la consejera estudiantil había dicho que le ocurría. Los síntomas incluían taquicardia, vértigo, problemas para mantener la atención y concentrarse, temblores, rigidez corporal y sueños excesivamente vívidos.

Pesadillas.

Stiles se había limitado a encogerse de hombros, poner boquita de piñón, y no volver a pisar la oficina de la consejera. Puede que tuviera razón (la tenía), pero eso no significaba que la única solución a sus problemas fuera hablar, a pesar de que eso, sin duda, era un menester que Stiles disfrutaba inmensamente. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía un poco de estrés postraumático de ese. Un poquito solo. Después de todo, vivir rodeado de hombres lobo y demás criaturas y gentes con instintos asesinos no era para tanto, ¿no?

Cuando el abuelo Gerard le había partido la cara en el sentido más literal de la expresión, había decidido que tenía que tomar medidas drásticas. Medidas que no sólo le harían mejorar en lacrosse, sino que permitirían que la próxima vez que un anciano perturbado quisiera pegarle, pudiera salir airoso.

Por eso, cada tarde desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Jackson digievolucionó de serpiente a lobo, había estado entrenando con Scott.

–¿A qué demonios están esperando? –murmuró su amigo con voz ronca, mientras cogía su palo de lacrosse.

Llevaba un par de días más nervioso de lo normal, desde que Derek les había dicho lo de la manada de alfas que merodeaban por los alrededores de Beacon Hills.

–A lo mejor son tímidos –respondió Stiles. Scott le dirigió una mirada furibunda–. Vale, vale, sólo era una idea. En realidad, creo que están esperando a la siguiente luna llena.

Scott torció aún más su torcida boca.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ahora es la moda esperar a la luna llena para los grandes acontecimientos. Yo qué sé. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Esperó a que Scott llegara a la portería, y él se colocó enfrente.

–Supongo que no sirve de nada decirte lo de que no uses tus trucos de hombre lobo, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, Scott esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo los puso en amarillo.

Estuvieron entrenando casi una hora, durante la cual Stiles se la apañó para meter un par de tantos, a pesar de los truquillos de Scott. Cuando terminaron, Stiles tenía pensado quedarse a hacer unas pesas, por lo que se dirigieron a los vestuarios del equipo.

–Deberíamos entrenar métodos de lucha o algo de eso, ¿sabes? No me malinterpretes, me encantaría ir siempre por ahí con un bate, pero algo me dice que no es un arma muy discreta –dijo, mientras se sentaba en el banco de pesas.

Scott cogió una pesa y la colocó en la barra. Frunció el ceño.

–No lo sé. Quizá fuera mejor que Allison te enseñara eso. Yo podría...

–Oh, venga ya, no me vengas con lo de que podrías hacerme daño y toda esa mierda. Si vienen unos hombres lobo a atacarme, es bastante posible que me hagan daño, ¿sabes? Puede que incluso, no sé, me maten.

Justo entonces, Isaac salió de detrás de las taquillas.

–Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Stiles dio un brinco en su asiento y se llevó la mano al corazón, como si intentase sujetarlo antes de que se le escapase por la boca.

–¡Jo-der! He dicho que puede que me maten, no que quiera morir ahora.

–Hola, Isaac –dijo Scott, sin muestras de estar sorprendido.

–Hola, Scott. Stiles. Digo que me parece una buena idea eso de practicar métodos de lucha. Yo te puedo ayudar. Derek me enseñó algunas cosas.

–No sé si es una buena idea... –comenzó Scott.

–Oh, venga ya, ¿qué eres, mi padre?

–No, pero...

"Soy tu mejor amigo". Scott tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo, más horrible aún de lo que habían vivido, iba a pasar. Podía olerlo en el aire. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel. Y tenía miedo de que Stiles (o Allison...) se metiera en algo que era demasiado grande para él. Sentía la imperante necesidad de protegerle. De protegerlos a todos. En realidad no es que no quisiese enseñar a Stiles a luchar, lo que no quería es que Stiles luchara. Y mucho menos, cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Venga, Scott. Estamos todos en el mismo equipo –dijo Isaac, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra–. Tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros. Y tú no puedes estar siempre ahí para protegerle.

"Pero debería".

–Cierto, ¿no? –corroboró Stiles, con entusiasmo renovado–. Somos del mismo equipo, ¿verdad? Como una manada o algo de eso que a vosotros os gusta tanto.

Scott e Isaac lo fulminaron con la mirada.

–Vale, vale, ya me callo –dijo, y alzó las manos como si le estuvieran atracando. Y así lo sentía él. Le acaban de robar un poquito de su ingenioso ingenio–. ¿Cuándo empezamos? –preguntó, mirando a Isaac, con los ojillos llenos de esperanza.

–Cuando quieras. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo.

–Fantástico.

Y se levantó de un salto. Scott puso cara de circunstancias. Isaac puso cara de sabio profesor. Stiles puso boquita de piñón.

–Lo primero que tienes que tener en mente son los puntos más débiles de tu adversario –dijo, y se fue señalando las partes del cuerpo a medida que las mencionaba–. Ojos, nariz, garganta, estómago, entrepierna. Obviamente, esto es sólo para un ser humano normal. Contra un hombre lobo no tendrías ninguna posibilidad cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Gracias, creo que ya había llegado yo solo a esa conclusión.

–Bien –dijo Isaac, sin hacerle caso, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él–. Atácame.

Stiles se abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, pero Isaac lo neutralizó en un par de movimientos, que lo dejaron sentado en el suelo.

–¡No vale que uses tus poderes de lobo! –se quejó.

–No los he usado.

–Ah.

Tras observar unos cuantos intentos fallidos más de atacar a Isaac, Scott comenzó a darle consejos. Si no podía impedir que luchara, al menos lo ayudaría. Estuvieron entrenando una media hora, antes de que Isaac anunciara que tenía que irse.

–Mañana seguimos, si queréis.

–¡Pero aún no he conseguido tocarte! –se quejó Stiles.

–¿Aún no has conseguido tocar a quién? –dijo Derek, apareciendo por la puerta como por encanto.

–¡Joder! –exclamó Stiles, alarmado, por segunda vez aquella tarde–. Os dan un premio por entrar sigilosamente, ¿o qué?

Derek puso una mueca de incomprensión.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –dijo Scott, adelantándose.

Como siempre que ambos estaban frente a frente, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Cada mirada, cada movimiento, la misma actitud de sus cuerpos, parecía una muda lucha por defender su territorio. A veces Stiles tenía miedo de que la cosa fuese a más y se pusiesen a echar unas meadillas por allí, pero se había abstenido de mencionárselo a Scott porque amaba la vida.

–No, nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre los alfas. Creo que están esperando a la luna llena.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Stiles.

Derek se tomó un momento para asesinarlo con la mirada, y después siguió hablando con Scott.

–Lo de perseguir a Boyd y Erica sólo fue una advertencia. Por eso no les tocaron. Sólo querían anunciar que estaban cerca, y posiblemente comprobar que mis betas son demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos. Lo de esperar a la luna llena... Eso tiene un significado aún más peligroso.

–¿Como qué?

–Que no nos tienen miedo. Y que estamos a su merced. Quieren que nos pongamos nerviosos, debilitarnos psicológicamente.

Stiles levantó la mano ligeramente.

–¿Y no hay manera de saber dónde están? Digo, eh. Como idea.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron parapetados tras sus pobladas cejas. Enseñó los dientes, y habló con voz grave y misteriosa.

–No si ellos no quieren que les encontremos.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cuando Isaac le había dicho eso de "Derek cree que podría ayudarnos con lo de entrenar", a Stiles le había costado asimilar las implicaciones de aquella frase. Si Isaac, que no era especialmente musculoso, ya le pegaba palizas cada dos por tres, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer con él Derek? A Stiles se le ocurrían varias cosas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía demasiado alentadora.

No obstante, sus deseos de aprender eran muy superiores a su miedo. Así que aquella tarde se presentó en la guarida de Derek, dispuesto a recibir clases y unas cuantas hostias gratuitas. Aparcó su coche al lado del edificio de hormigón gris que, en sus tiempos, había sido un viejo almacén, pero que ahora servía de refugio a una manada de hombres lobo. No parecía una casa demasiado confortable. Por eso Stiles lo llamaba "guarida", porque no parecía nada más que eso. Las gotas de lluvia se colaban por las ventanas rotas. Stiles se preguntó si Derek se había planteado hacerle alguna reforma, pero dado que hasta no hacía mucho había vivido en una casa medio quemada, lo dudaba seriamente.

Recorrió la entrada, las enormes estancias de techo alto, llenas de telarañas y polvo y cosas viejas y olvidadas. Gritó el nombre de Derek, pero nadie le respondió. Ya estaba pensando que a lo mejor se había confundido de sitio, cuando le dieron unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, para toparse con el corpulento cuerpo de Derek a sólo unos pocos centímetros de él. Stiles se apartó, sobresaltado.

–¡Aaah! –exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos–. ¿Tienes algún tipo de afición por darme sustos?

–Me has llamado.

–Sí, pero parecía que no había nadie.

Derek frunció el ceño. No parecía con demasiadas ganas de hablar. Aunque, a decir verdad, eso era normal en él.

–Ponte en posición. Vamos a practicar.

Stiles se le quedó mirando con la boca semiabierta, estupefacto.

–¿El qué?

Las cejas de Derek casi taparon sus ojos por completo.

–¿Qué va a ser? La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tengo entendido que Isaac te ha estado enseñando algunas cosas.

–Pensaba que iba a venir alguien más.

–Quizá más tarde. Venga, vamos a empezar con los movimientos básicos de defensa.

–¿Es esto algún tipo de arte marcial, esto que me estáis enseñando?

–Esto es para que no te partan la cara ahí fuera. ¿Te vale?

Parecía impaciente porque Stiles le estaba haciendo hablar de más, así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el muchacho se calló.

Tal y como había previsto, el entrenamiento con Derek fue mucho más duro que con Isaac. A los diez minutos, Stiles ya tenía el labio partido y varios puntos de su cuerpo tan doloridos que gritaban "moratón" a los cuatro vientos.

–Podemos... parar... un poco –alcanzó a decir, entre jadeos, agachado, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

–En una pelea real no vas a poder parar –repuso Derek, cuya respiración no se había alterado lo más mínimo.

Stiles se incorporó con muecas de dolor y lo miró de manera casi suplicante, aunque no dijo nada. Derek apretó la boca.

–Está bien –dijo, apiadándose de él–. Podemos hacer flexiones y abdominales.

Stiles suspiró, aliviado.

–Oh, vale. Puedo hacer eso.

–¿También verticales?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A esto.

Se colocó entre dos columnas de hormigón que estaban a un lado de la sala, y se agarró con manos fuertes a la barra metálica que las unía. Procedió a subir todo el peso de su cuerpo con la sola fuerza de sus brazos, hasta que su barbilla subió por encima de la barra. Repitió este proceso varias veces, flexionando y extendiendo sus enormes músculos, cuya camiseta de tirantes apenas podía esconder.

–Sólo lo haces para alardear, ¿eh? –dijo Stiles, y tragó saliva ante la mirada asesina de Derek.

Tras unos segundos, paró, tranquilamente, como si apenas hubiese hecho nada de ejercicio.

–Ahora tú –le espetó, desafiante.

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se agarró a la barra. Intentó subir, pero apenas sí pudo despegarse del suelo. Cuando miró a Derek, hubiera jurado que este estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Hijo de perra.", pensó Stiles, pero dijo:

–¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Sin abrir la boca, Derek se acercó a él, le cogió las manos, y las colocó en la barra, mientras murmuraba "Así", cada vez que se las recolocaba. Después, se puso detrás de él y le cogió por la cintura. Stiles se tensó por lo inesperado del contacto.

–Joder, tío. Podías avisar.

–Calla y sube. No me seas nenaza.

Y Stiles lo hizo. Podía notar el fuerte agarre de las manos de Derek en su cintura, y el ligero roce de su cuerpo cada vez de subía y bajaba. Estaba cerca, quizá demasiado, y lo peor era que Stiles no estaba seguro de si aquello le gustaba o no. Pero, de cualquier manera, se sentía incómodo. Tras hacer diez flexiones, Derek dejó de agarrarle, y Stiles se soltó de la barra.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el hombre lobo todavía seguía cerca de él, y ya era la segunda vez que aquello le ocurría en menos de una hora. O quizá no era sólo eso, a lo mejor es que Derek siempre parecía estar cerca. No era la primera vez que lo notaba. El alfa tenía un aura invasiva a su alrededor, algo que hacía que el resto de personas se sintieran intimidadas sólo con su presencia. Puede que fuera por su condición de líder de la manada, o por el hecho de que su tamaño era considerable. Daba igual. El caso es que a Stiles le hacía sentirse incómodo.

–Tú tienes un problema con el espacio personal, ¿no? –dijo Stiles, sin alejarse.

–No sé a qué te refieres –contestó el otro, y por la expresión de su cara, realmente parecía que no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

–Que te pones muy cerca. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Puso su índice en el pecho de Derek, de manera acusativa. Derek miró su dedo. Después lo miró a él. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon, con furia. Stiles trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Derek enseñó los dientes.

–¿Crees que esto es estar cerca? –susurró, con tono peligroso.

Y dicho esto, empujó a Stiles contra la pared, acorralándolo.

–Esto es estar cerca –escupió.

Sí, definitivamente tenía razón. Stiles podía sentir su aliento rozando su cara, de una manera casi abrumadora. Olía a palomitas de maíz. Eso lo desconcertó, y si no hubiera estado tan asustado como estaba, hubiera hecho algún comentario jocoso de los suyos.

Por su mente pasó toda aquella tarde y, ya de paso, todas las veces que había estado con Derek. Justo en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, se planteó la posibilidad de que a lo mejor Derek no se colocaba muy cerca de cualquier persona. Que a lo mejor (a lo mejor) sólo lo hacía con él. Y la verdad es que era un muchacho lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que significaba aquello.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier otra persona en su no tan sano juicio hubiera hecho de encontrarse en aquella tesitura. Cerró los ojos, y lo besó. Fue un beso rápido, fugaz, tan veloz que casi besó más los dientes de Derek que otra cosa. Un latigazo de dolor recorrió su labio roto, haciendo que aún cerrara los ojos con más fuerza. Ya no se atrevía a volver a abrirlos.

–¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –oyó que susurraba Derek, pero no podía distinguir si estaba más o menos enfadado que antes. Sólo podía seguir sintiendo el calor de su aliento y la marca candente de su saliva en sus labios, mezclándose lentamente con su propia sangre.

–¿Firmar mi sentencia de muerte? –dijo Stiles con un hilo de voz, abriendo sólo un ojo. La mirada de Derek estaba clavada en la suya, y sus pupilas brillaban más que nunca.

–Exacto.

Contra todo pronóstico, Derek no le desgarró la garganta con sus poderosas garras. Ni con sus temibles fauces. Ni siquiera le lanzó por los aires como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. En vez de eso, cogió aire, cerró los ojos, y lo besó. Eso pilló a Stiles por sorpresa, pero decidió que tampoco era momento de quejarse, a pesar de que su labio roto gritaba de dolor. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar, cosas como la mano de Derek deslizándose tras su nuca, como la otra colocándose en su cintura y apretándolo contra él, como el roce de sus bíceps demasiado hinchados, cosas como sus labios y su lengua y sus dientecillos mordiendo y lamiendo cada rincón de su boca, consiguiendo mezclar el sabor metálico de la sangre y el salado de las palomitas en una armoniosa e inusual combinación.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar allí. A quién demonios le importaba, cuando tenías más de ochenta kilos de puro músculo y furia lobuna encima de ti. Podía haberse pasado por allí la manada de alfas al completo, que a Stiles le hubiera dado igual. Y sospechaba que a Derek también.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Erica y Boyd estaban sentados en las escaleras de la vieja casa de los Hale. Derek les había enviado a vigilar, por si acaso a los alfas se les pasaba por la mente volver por allí. Pero ya llevaban más de dos horas en aquel lugar, y no había habido ni una señal de vida, exceptuando los pájaros y el conejo despistado que había pasado por delante de ellos como una exhalación, posiblemente temiendo por su vida.

Erica estaba planteándose ir a cazar a aquel conejo, sólo por diversión, cuando lo sintió. Una especie de felicidad en la base del estómago, casi incontenible, acompañada de un desmesurado incremento en el deseo de abalanzarse sobre alguien, quien fuera, y tener sexo salvaje con él. Duró unos pocos instantes, pero sólo tuvo que ver la cara de Boyd para saber que él también lo había sentido.

–¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –dijo, a lo que su compañero se encogió de hombros, visiblemente desconcertado.

Justo entonces, Erica se dio cuenta de cómo Boyd había colocado las manos muy estratégicamente a la altura de su entrepierna. Y él debió de notar su mirada, porque de repente se levantó y murmuró algo así como "...oy al baño". Erica rió, observando cómo se alejaba.

–¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Puedo oírte!

Lo que también pudo oír en aquel momento fue al chico mandándole a la mierda. Erica volvió a reír, aún preguntándose qué habría sido aquella extraña sensación que habían compartido. A lo mejor era una cosa de hombres lobo. Algún efecto secundario que todavía no habían descubierto. ¿Se sentiría atraída hacia Boyd por pasar tanto tiempo con él? ¿Por ser parte de la misma manada? No tenía ni idea. A saber qué habría sido eso. Puede que más tarde se lo preguntara a Derek, seguro que él lo sabía.

Erica no era consciente de lo mucho que, efectivamente, Derek _lo sabía_.

* * *

**N/A**: El final es raruno, I know XDD.


End file.
